


All About Us

by hwespn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loosely based off the song All About Us by He Is We. Dean and Cas moving in together after years of dating. Fluff ensues （＾∇＾）</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Us

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy fluff fluff

The window supplied a dim light as cardboard boxes littered the floor of the basically empty house, some open and some taped shut but all labeled. Only few things were unpacked so far: the iPhone stereo system that sits on a wooden coffee table, and the couches positioned around the table. Dean reached up, screwing a light bulb in the middle fixture and yelling to Cas to flip the switch on to make sure it works.

The light turned on, illuminating the faded room. Dean smiled to himself and he felt strong arms wrap loosely around his neck and kiss his jaw softly.

"good job, baby." He could hear Cas's smile through his words. Dean spun around, his hands gripping Cas's hips and kissing his nose lightly.

"you're so beautiful," Dean sighed, pressing his forehead against Cas's.

"dance with me," Cas nudged his head onto Dean's shoulder.

"I don't know how to dance." Dean choked.

"what!?" Castiel exclaimed, "Dean Winchester, we've been together for 4 and a half years and I just learned you can't dance!?" Dean shrugged and Castiel shook his head. Cas pulled himself away from Dean and held out a hand, "take my hand. I'll teach you to dance."

Dean's face flashed, "babe, it's fine, really-"

"No, come on." Cas whispered, pouting his lip, "for me?"

Dean groaned, "I hate that you're so fucking cute." He placed his hand in Cas's.

Cas pulled him close, "but you love me."

"more than you know." Dean said as Cas was positioning one hand on the taller man's hip and the other, still interlocked with Dean's, extended outwards but slightly bent up outside their bodies.

"put your other hand on my upper arm," Cas softly demanded. Dean placed his free hand on Cas's bicep of the arm that was holding his hip. The couple started dancing clumsily around the room, between towers of cardboard boxes and under the light that acted like a spotlight Dean's green eyes stayed focused on his feet rather than on Cas. "look at me," Cas spoke in a hushed voice. Blue met green and Cas smiled slightly, "you're a quick learner."

Dean bumped into the table and heard something fall lightly on the floor as he stepped on Cas's foot, cringing as he did so, "'guess you spoke too soon." Cas rolled his eyes and Dean chuckled. As they were dancing, Dean's foot landed on something hard on the floor--the remote to the iPhone stereo which started playing once he stepped on it. I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz flooded their new home.

The dark haired man spun and dipped his partner, a laugh erupting out of his mouth as Dean struggled to grab on to him. "don't drop me!"

"I won't let you fall." Cas brought Dean back up to him and kissed him lightly. Dean kissed Cas's forehead and brought his hands up to his face, cupping his cheeks.

"marry me," Dean whispered barely loud enough for Cas to hear.

Cas's blue eyes grew wide, "are you serious?"

Dean smiled, "I don't see why not. We've been together for almost 5 years, we now have a house together, all we need is the rings and a kid runnin' around."

Cas grinned, "okay."

Dean pulled away from Cas, "really!?"

Cas nodded and Dean's smile suddenly matched Cas's. Dean lifted Cas up, kissing him hard as Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist.

"you're so important to me, Castiel." Dean murmured. Castiel kissed Dean again while Dean attempted to hold Cas up with one arm to reach into his pocket. The two fell onto the couch that was thankfully nearby, both giggling to themselves. They situated themselves on the couch, Cas sitting on Dean's lap as Dean fiddled with the ringbox in his hand. He opened the box, and there sat a silver ring with angel wings engraved on the inside. Dean slipped the ring on his finger and Cas leaned his head against his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you so much more, angel."

 

 

 

 

"maybe we should unpack."


End file.
